Lincoln Loud and the Half Blood Prince: Merlin's death scene
by cartoonman412
Summary: Do you remember the scene in 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' when Albus Dumbledore was killed off by Severus Snape on his direct orders? well what if Merlin from 'The Sword in the Stone' had the exact same fate? how would Lincoln react? how would everybody react? read it and find out about it.


Lincoln and Merlin are confronted by Wuya, Mandark and Gargamel.

Wuya: "Well now, look what we have here. Merlin, wandless and alone, cornered in his own castle, well

done, Mandark."

Lincoln peers up, eyes flashing angrily at the sound of Wuya's voice. He draws his weapon slowly.

Merlin: "Good evening, Wuya. I think introductions are in order."

Wuya: "Love to, Merlin, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule. (She looks right at Mandark.)

do it."

Mandark's weapon rises once again. Lincoln raises his own, aiming through the grid, poised. Just then, a silhouette splinters right through the columns to his right. He looks around, finds Gargamel silent as a ghost figure, peering upwards.

Carefully, Gargamel draws his weapon, then turns to Lincoln, a pointer finger to his mouth: Shhh. Then he's drifting upwards. Silent. A ghost figure again.

Gargamel: "He doesn't have the stomach. just like his father. let me finish him.

in my own way."

Wuya: "No! the Heylin Dragon Warrior was clear. the boy's to do it. go on, Mandark.

now!"

Once again, Mandark raises his weapon, his hand trembling.

Lincoln's own arm is stiff, sure. The vein in his hand pulsates...

Gargamel (off screen): "No."

Lincoln watches Gargamel come right into view.

Merlin: "Gargamel."

Wuya: "Well, look who's here. Toonwarts' own defense against the dark arts

teacher. come to see the slaughter?"

Merlin: "Gargamel...please."

Gargamel: "I gave my word. I made a vow."

Lincoln's eyes dart back and forth frantically, trying to make sense of the scene playing out above. Gargamel casts a powerful spell and kills Merlin off.

Lincoln goes out for revenge.

Gargamel: "You dare use my own powers against me, Loud?

Lincoln goes still. His eyes shift, meet Gargamel's.

Gargamel: "You may have gotten your mother's eyes, but you're as dim as your father. yes. It's me. I'm the half-blood prince."

Gargamel kicks Lincoln's weapon aside and turns away, joining Mandark and the others where they wait beyond the flaming ruins of Quasimodo's cabin. They head for the darkness of the treeline. And vanish. Lincoln pounds his right fist into the ground, then stops.

Lincoln: "Quasimodo…QUASIMODO!"

Lincoln races right towards the cabin when the door flies right off its hinges. 2nds later, Quasimodo stumbles out.

Lincoln: "Quasimodo! You alright?

Quasimodo: "Take more than that to finish me off. not sure about my house, though. but if anybody can put it right, Merlin can."

Lincoln: "Quasimodo, Merlin-"

Quasimodo: "Only thing I can't reckon is what Gargamel was doing with that lot."

Quasimodo turns then, sees the big crowd of students and staff members assembled right outside the castle building.

Quasimodo: "And what's this with the dark mark? who's been killed? where's Merlin, 'Lincoln? where's Merlin!"

Lincoln tries speaking, but he's mute. Quasimodo goes still.

Clyde, Lynn and Ronnie Anne stand with the staff. They turn and watch the crowd of students part for Lincoln and Quasimodo.

Quasimodo stops short, shattered by what he sees. Lincoln pushes on and kneels all the way down on the ground. Merlin's eyes are closed, his face is very peaceful. Lincoln straightens his half-moon spectacles, then wipes a trickle of red blood from the left side of his mouth.

Lincoln runs the back of Merlin's right hand, super gently, right over the weathered left cheek.

Then he notices something lying right beside Merlin's ashen right hand: the locket. He takes it, considers it numbly.

Lincoln begins sobbing silently, great shudders of grief and depression wracking his entire body. Lynn gives Ronnie Anne a nice gentle nudge and she steps frontwards, kneels right down beside him. At her touch, his head falls right on her shoulder and she begins to stroke his hair. Clyde looks on and understands all of it.

Madame Foster lifts a trembling weapon to the evening skies and the dark mark vanishes.

**Voice Cast Members Credits**

_**Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud (voice)**_

_**Susan Silo as Wuya (voice)**_

_**Jim Cummings as Merlin (voice, ever since King Triton's voice in The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning)**_

_**Tom Hulce as Quasimodo (voice)**_

_**Rainn Wilson as Gargamel (voice)**_


End file.
